crystal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmos and Chaos' conflict
"Cosmos, the goddess of hamony... Chaos- god of discord. Two divine powers locked in an endless struggle, each seeking to reign supreme. Long has the world played stage for their violent conflict. Now at peace... Now teetering on the verge of annihilation, but never for a moment striking a balance between the two. The scars of battle run deep across the realm... and still, these battles rage on, a tempest the eons cannot quell..." - Crystalia History book. The conflict of the gods is well known between crystalians and grendalians. Cosmos and Chaos have been in conflict ever since the creation, before the known Cycle 1 by the present crystalians and grendalians. There were cycles before the creation of both races little know about. Original Cycles Cycles 0-11 After the creation of Chaos and Cosmos, they are cursed to stay in endless conflict for all eternity and summon warriors to their aid. The first summoned warriors of Harmony were: Prishe and Shantotto as the Discord warriors were: Gabranth and Garland. The Warrior of Light was not summoned by any of the gods and appeared out of no where with no memories of who he was and where he came from. He was then found by Prishe and Garland who fought to have him. With Prishe's victory, he is taken to Cosmos and becomes an warrior of harmony. During the cycles, these warriors of harmony vanish due to the warriors have nothing to offer anymore with the exception of the Warrior of Light as Cosmos lost all these cycles, giving Chaos new warriors such as Kefka, Sephiroth, Cloud and Terra. Cosmos then summons other warriors as well such as like Zidane, Cecil, the Onion Knight and others. However, it only resulted on her defeat once again. At sometime during these Cycles, Cosmos created the Crystalians and Chaos created the Grendalians. A cycle doesn't actually counts as one year, so the actual time of existance of both races is unknown. Cycle 12 During Cycle 12, New warriors were summoned by both Cosmos and Chaos. Such as Lightning, Vaan, Kain and Jetch for Cosmos and Tidus for Chaos' side. Cosmos gives her warriors the mission of finding their Harmony Crystals that would help them on defeating Chaos. Cosmos however didn't see the rising of Warriors known as Manikins. At this cycle, Cloud, as a warrior of discord, with memories of his old life and friends, recalls Tifa and attempts to fight Chaos alone, only to be ultimately defeated, with his last breath, he calls out for Cosmos asking her to save his friend, Tifa. Cosmos, hearing his plea, answers by giving him the chance of being reborn as one of her warriors. At the same cycle, Jetch, the warrior of harmony fights the warrior of discord, Emperor Mateus, however, in order to get the upper hand, he mortally wounds Tidus, another warrior of discord. Yuna proceeds on fighting Mateus as Jetch transferred his harmonic power into Tidus to save his life. Turning him into a warrior of harmony and falling with no soul on the process. Mateus then leaves with Jetch's body explaining that it was now only an empty vessel waiting to be filled by Discord. Vaan saves Terra from the influence of Kefka Pallazo, she asks him why given to the fact that she was from the opposite side of his. Vaan explained that there's no need to suffer in discord knowing that there's always something better for her in the other side. Terra makes her way to Cosmos' Order's Sanctuary and falls down thanks to injuries caused by manikins. Cosmos after healing her, accepts her as one her her warriors. Knowing that their chances of victories was slim, Kain sets out to defeat his own friends in order for them to be revived in the next cycle, since a death by the hands of a manikin meant Absolute Death. Lightning however, disagreed on his ways and gathered other active warriors in order to seal the Gateway that gave birth to the manikins. With no other exit, Kain joins them and as they defeat some warriors of Chaos, they end up sealing the gateway, at the cost of their lifes, never coming back to the conflict again. Af the same time, the Warrior of Light protects alone the Order's Sanctuary from an army of Manikins and is almost overwhelmed by them. Within a moment of danger, Cosmos calls him by the name Prishe had given him cycles ago making him react against the savage attack of a Manikin. Focused on protecting her warrior, Cosmos stands in front of the Warrior of Light and protects him from the next wave of attacks with her power, teleporting him and herself away. As the souls of the warriors are purified for the next cycle, The Warrior of Light witnesses as Lightning, Laguna, Vaan, Kain, Tifa and Yuna vanish due to their defeat by the hands of Manikins. He then passes out. Cycle 13 Cycle 13 marked the cycle where the warriors of harmony finally found their crystals. Cosmos' warriors are now the Warrior of Light, Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Terra, Cloud, Squall, Zidane and Tidus. Chaos' warrios are now also Garland, Emperor Mateus, Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Ex-Death, Kefka, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja and the now converted Jetch. With the warriors getting their crystals against Chaos, Cosmos falls to her knees saying that it has already being settled that their fate is to know "true darkness". As they are teleported to the base of Edge of Madness, Chaos murders weakened Cosmos, forcing all the warriors to vanish shortly after experiencing "True Darkness", but the light of the crystals save them giving them a second chance of defeating Chaos. Defeating each of his warriors, the Warriors reach Chaos, ultimately defeating him and bringing Cosmos back thanks to the light of the Crystals, thus, sending the warriors to their own worlds. New Cycles "Cosmos, the goddess of Harmony. Chaos, the god of Discord. Reigning from distant realms, the two gods have gathered warriors from all lands to lead them in savage war. Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength, it was believed the conflict would last forever..." - Crystalian History Book As a second chance was given to Chaos, he reformed his spirit and reunited all his warriors once again to lead them in savage war. Cosmos is forced them to re-summon her warriors back from their worlds. This time, with most memories of their worlds. Cycle 1 With the new reborn warriors, Chaos and Cosmos continue their struggle. Since Chaos was not fully healed since the last fight, he remains on his throne, resting until the right time. However, by resting, he indirectly sends out Discord Influence to other warriors and other people, turning them into his warriors. By this cycle. Louis Crystalus-Uchiha became a Warrior of Harmony, but he was soon corrupted by the discord influence which inhabited his blade, Dark Galaxia and switched sides. The cycle was repeated and Cosmos lost the battle. By this time, Matt and Hootch learned of their origins and their actual relationship. Cycle 2 During the search for the Eternal Blades Matt and Hootch were put up to, Cosmos and Chaos started the 2nd Cycle of war. Louis began acting moved by Chaos' influence and started his attacks against cities and his own brothers. With the death of Buster, Cosmos at the same time suffered with another defeat by the actions of Louis against her. He then takes Amy into his Heavenly City of Pain. Cycle 3 This cycle started as soon as Matt, Hootch and Derick invaded Heavenly City of Pain. Cosmos started observing the ones that were against Louis, despite his own power and not being part of the cycles. As they advanced through the island, they defeated Louis as Cosmos only observed their actions and their deeds. With the rescuing of Amy, Cosmos won one cycle indirectly. Cycle 4 Cycle 4 was marked with the actions of the Tyrant Emperor, Cain, apparently consumed with Chaos' influence, he seeked more and wanted to absorb Chaos into his own existance. It is unknown if he was actually consumed by Chaos' power or if it was his own way of being. This cycle ended with Cain's defeat by the hands of Hootch who used his mind to outsmart Cain into cease existing. Upon watching this, Cosmos chose him to become one of her warriors for the next cycle. This cycle ended with Cosmos' Indirect victory once again Cycle 5 Hootch, Matt and Alec are introduced to Cosmos and her warriors where they prove their power against Cloud, Squall and Lightning. Cosmos presents Matt with the Harmony Flute and gives him the mission of reawakening the Elemental Gods. As Matt awoke Zant with Alec's help, both then go to Grenda where they meet a Lufenian descendant called Luke Carter, Ceil however, vanishes while Hootch is fighting. When they meet a warrior that goes by the name of "The General", Ceil is killed. The boys are rescued by a Hooded Man that makes the General retreat. As grief ran through the Warriors over a dead companion, Chaos made use of this moment to attack and defeat the warriors, resulting in his victory. Cycle 6 Hootch, Matt, Alec, Takeda and Harm are training Luke until he sends them to Ember Island with a Chaos Control, there they meet Josh Ember, the vessel of the fire god, Jax. Leaving Ember Island, the group makes Josh adjust to their company and as time goes, they meet the other vessels May Laguna and Lina Gale, awakening the doddesses of Water and Wind respectively, Lya and Lys. After awakening all the gods, Josh accepts his fate as a vessel of god and gives in to reawaken Jax after defeating the Warriors of Death Mortis, Dufort and Belzerub. The cycle is yet to close since the last Warrior of Death was not defeated yet. In the meantime, Matt Crystalus-Uchiha fell under the control of Chaos for sometime, spreading destruction over Crystalia until his recovering. He was then accepted as a Warrior of Harmony and given a Crystal for saving his friends and family from Chaos after awakening the Master form for the first time, which still wasn't enough to defeat Chaos in his Grendalian Form. Rules Cycles of battle have rules that must be followed by those who are involved in the conflicts: #Any warrior that is defeated by an opposing god or warrior can be revived in the next cycle. #Those who are defeated by someone or something that has no link with the war of the gods cannot be purified and revived. #The cycle's winner has their warriors to regain a larger part of their memories as the loser only regains a small part of it. #After losing for unknown reasons, warriors can lose all of their memories with the exception of who they are. #Warriors can be summoned from wherever, as long as they are alive and in condition to fight.